Chameleon Circuit's Dream Come True
by MyNameIsAwesome
Summary: The Doctor's never been good at getting where he wanted to go. The fans enjoy that. But Doctor Who's biggest fans, who call themselves Chameleon Circuit, definitely weren't expecting him to pop into one of their jam sessions. This won't end well. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hola peoples! It is I, the amazing MyNameIsAwesome! I got the idea for this totally awesomesaucetastical story from my (not-nearly-as-awesome-as-me) brother. The basic plot is the TARDIS appears in the middle of a Chameleon Circuit practice. Please enjoy and review!**

**P.S. For those of you who don't know, the members of Chameleon Circuit are Alex Day, Charlie McDonnell, Liam Dryden, Ed Blann, and Michael Aranda, but Alex, Charlie, and Ed will be the only ones mentioned in this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Chameleon Circuit (though I really wish I did).**

**Copyright: I half own the idea. Please don't steal without permission. **

**R&R!**

The members of Chameleon Circuit were finally at peace. Still Got Legs had been recorded and released and the boys had nothing important to do at the moment. Well, you know, except college, but that didn't really matter. **(A/N: btw I have absolutely no idea if the CC guys go to college or not. Wikipedia didn't say. Anyway,)**

They were currently hanging out at Charlie's house, practicing for their next gig, even though it wasn't for a few months.

"Okay, guys, last chorus," Alex commanded as they silenced their instruments; then began to sing.

"The traveling man will save the day. The traveling man will keep you safe. Even if he has to die five hundred and seven times, the traveling man will save the day."

As the singing died down, the band members heard a familiar wheezing sound coming from the back of the room. Alex turned to Charlie and grinned.

"Nice TARDIS noise," Alex commented. "You should totally do that at our next gig."

Charlie looked around to make sure Alex was talking to him.

"That wasn't me," he told Alex.

Alex looked to Ed, who shook his head.

They all frowned in confusion as they listened to the sound. Then, slowly, they turned to the back of the room where a blue police box was mysteriously materializing.

"Whoa," they all muttered.

A (very) familiar man in a tweed jacket and a bowtie stuck his head out the door and grinned at the boys and their instruments.

"Musicians!" the Time Lord exclaimed. "I need to get my piccolo!"

The Doctor raced back inside his spaceship/time machine to get his strange flute-like thing as Mr. and Mrs. Pond looked out to survey the musicians.

Amy smiled at Alex and winked, while Rory stared wide-eyed at Charlie.

"You're Charlie McDonnell!" he exclaimed.

Charlie stared back at him, like a deer in headlights. "Uh… yeah?" he managed.

Rory grinned at him. "I love your videos!" he turned to Amy. "Amy! This is charlieissocoollike!"

Amy, who was still flirting with a mildly-scared Alex, muttered, "Yeah, cool," and otherwise ignored her husband.

Rory turned back to Charlie. "Your video where you did an American accent? My favorite by far!"

Charlie smiled wanly, but said nothing.

Suddenly, the Doctor burst out of the TARDIS, holding a piccolo.

"Alright, everyone!" he exclaimed. "Before I begin, Amy- you're married." Amy reluctantly stepped back from Alex. "Rory-… get a life," the Doctor continued. Rory stepped back from his idol.

"And now-" and the Doctor began playing the Doctor Who theme song (although the members of Chameleon Circuit had no idea how he knew it) on his piccolo.

Alex, Charlie, and Ed stared at the piccolo-playing alien, as did Amy and Rory, but the Doctor ignored them and kept playing.

"Anyway," Amy said, interrupting the Time Lord's "beautiful" playing. "We should be going. We were _trying _to go to Barcelona."

"The city?" the band mates asked.

"No, the planet," answered the time travelers.

The Doctor and the Ponds piled into the TARDIS and dematerialized away.

When the box had disappeared, the boys sat in awkward silence.

"I can't believe Amy thinks I'm hot," Alex mumbled.

"I can't believe Rory watches my videos," Charlie returned.

"_I _can't believe the Doctor plays the _piccolo,"_ Ed voiced all their thoughts.

They sat in a few more minutes of silence, until Charlie suggested, "Fish custard anyone?" and they all raced upstairs, trying not to think too much about their "interesting" encounter.

The End

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
